Solar modules are devices that convert solar energy into other forms of useful energy (e.g., electricity or thermal energy). Such modules are typically positioned above an underlying structure surface by a rack. In addition, the solar modules are required to be positioned in a precise layout on the structure surface and secured to the structure surface. For example, at least some known solar modules and racks are installed using components such as flashing, L-Feet, lag bolts, rails, clamps, stanchions, grounding lugs, splices, and skirts.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.